


一家三口   澈特赫 （上）

by waitingforyou1106



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyou1106/pseuds/waitingforyou1106
Summary: 伪父子！小妈攻！3p！天雷滚滚！自行避雷！（本章金澈还没出场！）
Relationships: Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 4





	一家三口   澈特赫 （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 伪父子！小妈攻！3p！天雷滚滚！自行避雷！（本章金澈还没出场！）

从一个脑洞发展而来，特别不完善，有极大BUG，只有车，爽就完了。天雷滚滚啊，记得插好避雷针。（本章金澈还没出现）

前情是这样的，金希澈在二十岁的时候机缘巧合有了一个儿子（至于什么机缘巧合不重要），养子，抱来时候是个白团子，软绵绵的，但是明明都三岁了，还是不会说话，单眼皮的大眼睛倒是圆溜溜，看到金希澈的脸就盯着不放，他走到哪眼神跟到哪。就这样一个大小伙子带着一个白团子一起生活。

金车也是个年轻人，身边不可能真的一个男女朋友都没有，不过都交往时间不长，其中也有崽崽一部分原因。崽崽就跟着这个不太靠谱的爸长到15岁。

然后我们金车给崽崽娶了一位小妈回家，如果说金车是崽崽见过最美丽的人，那么他的小妈就是崽崽见过的最温柔的人。

之前一直都是崽崽自己在食堂或者便利店买午饭吃，现在小妈每天都给他带午饭便当，里面的菜比学校的好吃多了，金车总是忘记的家长活动，小妈也每次都来。晚上小妈会给他放好洗澡水，还给他放甜甜的草莓味道的沐浴球。打雷下雨的晚上小妈还会特意过来问自己害不害怕，有的时候还会搂着自己睡，小妈身上味道都是温温柔柔的，不像金车每天都是浓郁的玫瑰味道。

崽崽有在路过两人的卧室时候听到过里面令人脸红心跳的声音。

当晚，单纯的崽崽就做了春梦，但是梦到的不是胸大腰细的女人，而是梦到有两双手在自己身上摸索，一会儿被摸了脸蛋，一会儿被摸了乳尖，一会儿被摸了下身，甚至还摸了自己屁股蛋里面的小菊花。

崽崽就听到两个声音在自己耳边“宝贝~崽崽，舒服吗？宝贝好白，崽崽好软，这里好可爱！”这两个声音不是别人，正是自己的“老爸”和自己的小妈，崽崽看不清他们的脸，但是能感觉到两双不一样的手抚摸在身上的感觉，一双霸道，一双温柔。

第二天早上醒来的时候，崽崽身下一塌糊涂，只好自己红着脸在厕所洗内裤，结果被进来叫崽崽起床的特特撞见了。特特笑着对崽崽说：“我们崽崽长大了”然后过来捏了捏崽崽的脸蛋，拍了拍崽崽的小屁股，说让他赶紧下去吃早饭，内裤他来帮崽崽洗，害羞的崽崽怎么可能同意，于是就被特特面对面按在洗手台上。

特特贴近的时候感受到了崽崽精神的下半身，挑了挑眉，手就摸了上去，还揉了揉。崽崽瞪大了眼睛震惊的看着特特，结果特特手伸进了裤子，直接握上里面挂空挡的小小赫宰。

崽崽手紧抓着洗手台的边缘，身体僵硬，完全不知道怎么反应，就感觉自己下身被一双柔软的手轻轻地撸动着，下面两颗卵蛋也被揉了几下，揉的崽崽直接软了身子，被特特一把搂住了腰，大拇指蹭过顶端的蘑菇头，从来没自慰过的崽崽直接射了出来，全部射在特特的手里，一片浓白。

特特把手拿出来，瞧了瞧手心：“昨晚都射过了，还这么浓啊......”说完伸出舌尖舔了舔，眼睛却直盯着崽崽，崽崽的脸红的快要滴血,结结巴巴：“小......小妈......脏......”

特特另一只手一把搂过崽崽的后颈，把舌尖探到崽崽的嘴里，逗弄了一下里面软软的小舌头，然后意犹未尽的舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“崽崽是甜的，全身上下都是甜的。”

崽崽刚刚释放的一瞬间眼前一片模糊，好像全身上下所有的感官都不起作用了，只剩下下身被握在微凉的手里撸动的感觉，此时的崽崽被特特抱在怀里，他甚至可以感受到特特在耳边呼出的气体，温热的呼吸打在脖子上，崽崽不由得缩了缩肩膀，软软的喊小妈，让特特放他出去。

特特反而往前一步整个人都贴在崽崽后背，歪着头轻轻啄着崽崽因为高潮而粉嫩的脸蛋：“崽崽今天在家里陪小妈好不好？”温柔又有磁性的声音像是带着魔法，崽崽看着镜子里特特的眼睛，笑眯眯的就像每天放学回家站在门口问他今晚吃炒年糕好不好的样子，鬼使神差的点了点头。

特特满意的笑了，嘴角边的梨涡立刻露了出来。他捏着崽崽的下巴亲了一口崽崽的唇瓣“我的崽崽真乖！”

这时候崽崽才意识到刚刚自己答应的事情是什么意思，他慌乱的摆了摆手“我...我不是...不是那个意思！”却看见特特的眉毛立刻耷拉下来，眼神也变得黯淡无光“崽崽看来不喜欢小妈，我懂了，走就是了”声音里满满的失落和难过。

“不是的，我喜欢小妈......”低着头的特特嘴角不受控制的翘了起来，弯腰抱起崽崽三两步走到床边“我就知道崽崽是喜欢我的。”然后把崽崽扔在他天蓝色的床单上。

崽崽直到被扔到床上还在懵着，等自己反应过来时自己已经被特特占据了呼吸，唇齿舌头都被特特吻了个遍，特特抓着他的手腕按在头顶，舌尖已经被特特亲吻到发麻，肺部的空气也所剩无几，脸和脖子被憋得通红，特特见身下的小人马上就要窒息，放开了他，额头抵着额头，两人的呼吸缠绕在一起，窗外阳光正好，房间里则尽是暧昧的气息。

特特的手伸进崽崽刚穿好的校服衬衫，崽崽皮肤奶白奶白的，也没什么肌肉，瘦瘦的却不硌手，摸到哪里都有一小层肉肉，软软滑滑甚是好摸。可能也是因为白的缘故，稍微力气大一些，摸过的地方就会留下或红或粉的印记，尤其醒目。

特特指尖拨弄着崽崽胸口粉红色的小红豆，在崽崽耳边轻笑出声：“崽崽这里好可爱，小小的，软软的，真好摸。”

崽崽只觉得一股电流从胸口流向全身，一声嘤咛从嘴里传出，双手虚搂在特特脖颈上，整个人都软成了一滩水。

特特另一只手直接扯掉了崽崽的裤子，再次摸上又起立的小小赫宰。明明刚刚才射过，但是小小赫宰的顶端依旧淌着清液“崽崽这里都急哭了，让小妈帮帮你好不好？”

特特把崽崽往上推了推，低下头张嘴含住了蘑菇头，崽崽感觉到下身被一片温暖潮湿包裹住，下意识夹紧大腿，却被特特的双手拦住动弹不得。

“小妈......不要.......”下身却挺起腰，往特特嘴里送，特特笑眯了眼睛，开始起起伏伏的动作着，感受着嘴里的肉棒越来越硬，崽崽的呼吸也是越来越急促，在喷发前一刻崽崽想推开朴正洙的头，却被朴正洙一个深喉刺激到，全部交代在嘴里。

崽崽张着嘴，躺在床上喘着粗气，脸边被东西戳了一下，转过头发现是朴正洙脱了裤子，用自己下身蹭着崽崽柔软的脸蛋。崽崽转过头一根粗大的肉棒就在眼前，朴正洙的肉棒长得可不像他脸蛋那样温柔，凶神恶煞，十分渗人。朴正洙微动着腰，前端在崽崽软嫩的唇瓣上磨蹭“崽崽，小妈好难受，快帮帮小妈。乖~张嘴......”温柔的声音哄得崽崽听话的张开了嘴，硕大的蘑菇头直接顶了进去，前端蹭过里面软嫩的舌头，直接顶到口腔深处，温暖潮湿又柔软，朴正洙舒爽的叹出一口气，手揉着崽崽圆润的后脑勺“崽崽用舌头舔舔，就像吃你最喜欢的草莓冰棒一样。”

崽崽闭着眼睛吮吸着嘴里的勃起，朴正洙却坏心眼的往外撤退，粉色的舌尖就跟着肉棒探出嘴边，被两根手指夹住然后送回嘴里，指尖依然夹着舌头逗弄着，口水顺着嘴角流出，亮晶晶的淌了一脸。

草莓味道的润滑剂淋在崽崽两腿之间，冰冰凉凉，朴正洙的手指摸上那朵含羞带臊的小菊花，指尖轻轻画着圈，搞的崽崽有些痒，双手搂着朴正洙的脖子直哼唧。食指轻轻探入内里，穴壁紧紧包裹住入侵的手指，崽崽下意识的绷紧身体，绞得朴正洙指尖都有点疼，他只好揉捏着崽崽胸口的小豆豆，转移他的注意力，身体里的手指不再轻举妄动，等待着崽崽身体放松下来。

崽崽红着眼圈委屈巴巴的看着朴特，被朴特亲吻着软嘟嘟的脸蛋和肉乎乎的小嘴哄着：“崽崽乖，放松，一会儿就不疼了，好不好？”赫宰撇着嘴巴尽量放松自己的后面，让自己不要那么紧张，后穴里的手指逐渐动作起来，深深浅浅的挖弄，寻找着那个开关。

就在手指又一次插入的时候，朴特的指尖碰到了一小团凸起的软肉，嘴角高高的翘起：“找到了......”，指尖只是轻轻地碰了一下，身下怀里的小人就打了一个机灵，一声猫叫似的呻吟从嘴边流出，嘴里的肉棒都含不住，唾液更是顺着嘴角流出来，亮晶晶的一片。

坏心眼的朴特插入的速度加快，每次插入都会狠狠地碾过那块凸起，感受着身下小猫的娇喘却突然抽出手指，看着穴口一开一合的张着嘴。快感就这样被中断，赫宰感觉小穴里面特别的空虚，他想要被插入被充满，被像刚刚那样对待，真的好舒服。赫宰整个人都在难受的扭动着，朴特摸了摸赫宰的头，轻声询问：“刚才特别舒服对不对？还想要吗？”赫宰轻轻点点头，手指紧紧攥着朴特的衣角不撒开。

朴特用手指勾了一下赫宰脸颊边的口水，抹到自己的下身，双臂托着崽崽的膝弯，顶端对准小穴，缓缓的顶进去。手指和肉棒的粗细差的很多，虽然经过了扩张赫宰依旧被撑的不断倒吸冷气，过于紧致的内壁紧紧的裹着朴特，咬着后槽牙才忍住想要横冲直撞的想法。


End file.
